


No Sleep Tonight

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After securing his second title, Marc misses someone during his celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally wasn't supposed to happen. Marc/Dani relapse hit hard today. Dani's look after the race... :/ ♥

It’s one of those days that he doesn’t want to forget ever and that he wishes he could have a complete tape of, emotions included, to re-watch and re-capture later. Everything, really everything from the start of the race over passing Vale to the moment where he – finally – knew he had made, black and white flag in front of him. And Alex, the celebration – huge props to Santi and his younger brother for that one. All the joy of the entire universe gathered in his veins, that what it felt like. He loved the moments with Vale and even Jorge, feeling that he had made a step up the stairs to meet them on even ground now. Maybe losing the reputation of being just the aggressive kid to gaining that of a more complete, solid racer? All in all, everything’s great. 

And he is still in his leathers and he’s soaked in champagne, voice hoarse from the singing, body sticky, hair ruffled. They’re all there, cheering, celebrating, showering him in champagne again and again and they’re certainly having a blast here tonight. There’s a sting to the celebration though, a nagging in the back of Marc’s head that won’t go away and it has to do with a few shots he’d only seen flicker over the TV very briefly and it’s because clearly, they’re not ALL there. Someone’s missing.

*

His legs aren’t steady when he walks down the hallway of the hotel. Every once in a while, his shoulders bump against either side of the wall and his vision is blurry to say the least. But he makes it to the number and his head is clear enough to know that it’s not his own room number. Actually, his head feels way clearer then the misbehaving rest of his body and he feels as if he is seeing everything right for the first time. His heart is still beating itself a way out of his chest as he’s standing there, swaying slightly on shaky legs, pondering whether or not he should knock. Ultimately, it’s mostly an automatic process when his hand reaches out, banging against the door and he’s holding his breath when he waits for a response.

”Who is it?” His heart breaks a little over the weakness, the tiredness of the voice on the other side and he inhales deeply, urging his brain to get the words out without slurring too obviously.

”It’s Marc.” _That was okay I think._ He’s almost shivering with nervousness, but then he hears footsteps and relief washes over him when the door opens, _he_ staring at him, curiously, not overly angry.

”Hey, erm, congratulations?!” It sounds hesitant and still weak and Marc reluctantly takes the hand that is offered to him, his brain working hard to find something appropriate to say.

”Thank you… you weren’t there.” _I didn’t slur. But I don’t think that was very eloquent either._

”Well… it’s your day, right? Not really mine.” The smaller rider shrugs and Marc sees that he doesn’t want him here right now. It’s breaking his heart, once again, because he hates being shut out from his life, because he would really love to become a part of his life and it seems to be the first goal in his life he cannot achieve.

”It’s our day. Constructor’s, remember?” _Well, that came out weaker than I wanted._ With a sigh, he continues, a hand against the door to prove a point here. “Can I come in for a moment?” And yes, that definitely came out weak. And needy. Maybe even desperate. But it doesn’t matter, does it? Marc feels Dani’s eyes on him, trying to read him, sees the irritation on the older man’s face and the frown that crosses it, but in the end, Dani steps back, opening the door a bit further and swallowing hard.

”Sure, just come in.”

Crossing the doorframe feels like Neil Armstrong’s step to the moon must have felt, at least that’s how Marc imagines it right now, revelling in the idea that Dani is finally, after almost two years, letting him in. Literally. His legs tremble even more now and he realizes that coming here in his champagne-soaked leathers might not have been nice while he ponders whether it’s okay to sit down and where.

”Want a seat?” Dani points to the small couch and Marc is grateful that the other man is kind enough to take a bit of his awkwardness away. Dani comes to sit in the armchair next to him, holding out a water, the gesture making Marc go “aww” internally. And the realization that he’s here with his hero, on totally private terms, is briefly a bit too much, too overwhelming, making his head even more dizzy.

”Anything in particular you want to talk about?” Dani is looking at him, still just genuinely curious if Marc reads it right and Marc’s cheeks turn red involuntarily, realizing that he has no idea what to say.

”I’m sorry,” the younger mutters, eyes dropping to the ground now.

”No, you’re not.” Dani states it casually, without harshness. “You shouldn’t be sorry for winning and I don’t think that you are. And you don’t have to pity me, I’ll be alright. You know that, right?”

Marc nods and gets up, ready to leave, resignation hitting him with full force. _What a stupid idea to go here in the first place. I’m such an idiot._ Dani gets up as well, face inscrutable.

”You’re leaving?” Dani tilts his head and Marc sees his eyes and all the emotions inside them, all the sadness and weakness and loneliness, but also that spark of Dani-fire that he likes so much. He gulps, probably audibly and nods slowly.

”You know,” Marc stops on his way, right next to Dani and the smaller man turns to face him properly, their gazes meeting once again. “I’m not sorry for winning.”

”What are you sorry for then?” Dani raises an eyebrow and Marc is not sure whether it’s the alcohol or the adrenaline from winning, but suddenly, he has the courage to do something that he’s been meaning to do, wanting to do, craving to do for more than their two years as teammates already.

”For not doing this way earlier.” And with that, his hands find Dani’s neck and he leans down to kiss him.

_And it's time to make you see (What I want)_


	2. I've Got You On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aargh. They're haunting me. And DANI PEDROSA... just... pleeease...! I'll have to do one of these chapters for every messed up race until you rise again *sniff*

_But you seem to be a little oblivious_   
_So I'll show you the way_

It’s been a fantastic race and Marc cannot even describe how happy he is for Tito. They’ve had a blast all night – until he’d realized that again, someone was missing around him. Only that this time, he cannot quite say whether it’s just because of the race, which admittedly, didn’t go well for him, or if the events at Motegi had something to do with it. Instead of reacting to Marc’s kiss, or rather the peck it ended up being, Dani had playfully shoved him back and broken into a fit of laughter, apparently thinking Marc was just making a joke, telling him that while he was really down, he didn’t need the comfort that badly and they’d had some drinks, some laughs and then Marc had gone back to his hotel room and growled with frustration, falling asleep after jerking himself off furiously to images of Dani Pedrosa. They’d never mentioned the evening with a single word after that, but Marc had felt that Dani was slightly different around him. And Dani wasn’t here.

*

He makes his way to Dani’s room, again. And he stands in front of it, swaying slightly under the influence of the alcohol and heart thundering, again. And he knocks again. Only this time, nobody asks who it is and Marc is about to turn around, face already full of disappointment, when he hears footsteps shuffling on the carport and his heart stops beating. 

”Hey Marc.” The door opens, Dani holding it for him and Marc briefly checks the smaller rider’s face before he steps inside, once more feeling like going on a trip to the moon by entering his favorite person’s private space. 

He doesn’t wait for an invitation to sit down on the edge of the bed this time and Dani, handing him a drink from the minibar, wordlessly sits down next to him.

”Shit race?” Marc holds the miniature bottle out, staring at the letters on it, figuring out it was a brand of Whiskey.

”Shit race.” Dani lets their bottles clink and drowns his, Marc following without hesitation.

They fall silent for a bit, until Marc hears Dani sigh deeply.

”Another one? You don’t look like you’ve had enough yet.” He nudges his teammate playfully, his heart shattering over the same worn out face he’d been worried about two weeks ago.

”Yup. Next round. Though you seem like you might have quite some already.” Dani chuckles and Marc checks his clothes, shrugging at the half-unbuttoned shirt and the champagne on the thighs of his jeans. “At least you took off your leathers this time.” Dani rummages in the little fridge, his head re-appearing after a second with a tiny and for Marc, a heartwarming smile.

”Here you go.” Dani flops down next to him and he’s come too close, their shoulders and thighs brushing against each other’s, making Marc shiver.

The younger rider quickly opens the next drink, their bottles clinking once again and both of them chucking the liquor in one gulp.

”So, what did you plan for tonight to cheer me up? Another kiss or even more?” Dani lets himself fall to his back, bottle falling down on the floor. There’s no sting in his voice, he sounds like making a genuine joke, but Marc just cannot imagine that the older man hasn’t realized his real intention, still things it was a fake and he isn’t sure whether he’s glad, sad or angry about it.

”I don’t know, what would you like?” Marc tries to say it casually, jokingly, like a provocative reply, but it seems to just come down weak and insecure.

”Well, you could always blow me.” Dani snorts and chuckles and Marc is glad that the small rider is still lying back, eyes half-closed and not looking at his face that, one of his best hidden fantasies just mentioned by the object of desire of that fantasy, turned deep red.

Inside Marc, the fear of rejection and becoming the object of cruel jokes battles the desire to throw himself over Dani, shove those tight black jeans down and do just what he asked for. With a sigh, he lets his body drop backwards as well, now lying on the bed next to Dani. On Dani’s bed. Next to Dani. In a way, it’s a dream coming true, only they’re not doing any of the things they usually do in Marc’s dreams.

”You think,” the mattress dips, Dani rolling to his side and facing him now, “they’d have prolonged my contract if they’d known I’d only do shit for the last races?”

It’s supposed to sound all funny and joking, but Marc knows Dani well enough to know that it’s not, because there’s that edge to his voice, that edge short before cracking and it makes a lump form in his throat.

”Dani-“ He swallows, words not easy to find right now and he rolls to his side as well, looking straight into Dani’s sad eyes, restraining himself from hugging him. “Of course they would and you’ve not only done shit, it’s not your fault when you get hit and then you know, you’ve done so much for the team and we got the team’s trophy, too and-“ Marc stops himself, embarrassed of the blabbering and distracted by the wide grin spreading over Dani’s face now.

”You know, it’s actually quite cute.”

Marc’s heart skips a beat, his stomach does a full flip and his mind goes blank now. And he stammers hoarsely, when he speaks, “What’s cute?”

”That you’re trying to cheer me up.” 

_Oh. Okay. Shit. For a second I thought…_ Marc sighs and then forces himself to smile, though it might come across a bit wryly.

”Well, trying to raise the team spirit.”

”Huh, okay. Didn’t know you cared so much.” 

_You idiot. Of course I care about the team. And you. Especially you._ Part of Marc just wants to shake Dani to make him see it, realize how important he is for the younger rider.

”Guess I’m full of surprises,” Marc presses out, trying to smile through the pain of Dani simply not seeing him in _that_ way, friendzoning him over and over.

”Thank you. I think I can use that every once in a while.” And it sounds so genuine.

Their eyes lock and while he stares at Dani, all the moments where he’d wanted to be with him painfully weighing on his mind, something inside of Marc snaps again. Once again, he cannot distinguish the alcohol-bravery from adrenaline, but it doesn’t matter anyway, final result being the same, being his arm, wrapping around Dani, every nerve taking in the wonderful feeling of Dani’s body against his, even if they’re separated by layers of cotton and his hand reaches for Dani’s neck, fingertips tentative against the sensitive skin.

”Maybe,” Marc lets his voice drop to a whisper, “I care more than you think.”


	3. You want me

Back in his hotel room, Marc’s burying his face in his pillows again, growling with frustration, again. He’d made his intentions crystal clear – and Dani had burst into laughter. The older man had actually cried tears from laughing over Marc’s comment, finally releasing a breathless “You’re really serious about this whole cheering-up-my-broody-teammate thing.” And they’d shared some more drinks and then Marc had made his excuses, returning to an empty hotel room, a cold bed, the promise of getting Dani where he wanted him seeming so close half an hour ago. It’s frustrating and of course, he should give up, because clearly, Dani is not interested. Dani is apparently so straight that he is even immune to noticing Marc’s attempts at flirting as such. The young rider buries himself under a mountain of pillows and sheets, body shaking with quiet sobs. _I wish it was that easy and there was a switch to turn off these feelings._

_You can't stop this feeling_   
_There's no escape_

It’s Sunday, in Cheste and the world is bright and shiny and unbelievable. Alex is world champion, he is world champion and Dani is on the podium with him, both of them soaked in champagne and for a few blissful hours, Marc is celebrating without a single worry crossing his mind. He bathes in the cheery crowd, he hugs anything that comes his way, he almost cries with Alex. There’s singing, dancing, screaming, drinking – and then he’s back in his motorhome, supposed to shower and get into a suit, the quicker the better and it’s suddenly silent. It’s a moment he’s always feared, that sudden emptiness when everything was somehow accomplished and he was by himself, in a state of disbelief and just numbness, shivering and burning at the same time. In his leathers, sticky with champagne, he falls to the bed, taking deep breaths, trying to let everything sink in. When he’s just about managing, feeling his body again, sensing that he’s capable to get up, he hears a faint knocking on the door.

There’s many people he could have imagined on his doorstep, his brother looking for a tie, his mother trying to hurry him, Emilio checking whether he’s dressed appropriately – but not this one out of all of them, not his teammate, childhood hero, friend and secret love all-in-one deal and he’s speechless. Inside his chest, his heart apparently stopped beating and his mind forgot how to breathe, while he keeps standing there, door in one hand, jaw dropped, eyes on a small rider from Sabadell in a suit that made him look even more stunning than usual.

”Hey.” Dani looks up to him through insecure eyes and Marc urges himself to regain the ability to speak.

”Um. Hey.” _Well, that’s a start. I guess._ “Do you… er… want anything?”

He facepalms internally and feels his cheeks blush but Dani doesn’t seem to care. Actually, it seems as if Dani isn’t even looking at him. Instead, the older rider brushes past him wordlessly, face inscrutable and he falls into the nearest chair, staring to the ground. _O-kay. So… what exactly is happening here?_ With shaky arms and legs, Marc closes the door and walks over to the table where Dani is sitting already, taking the place next to him and propping his chin up on one hand. Probably, he should be saying something, but first of all, his brain isn’t really there because he’s caught up in Dani’s smell, shampoo, aftershave and something just Dani, too consumed by Dani’s face with the pink cheeks and Dani’s body in that suit, that makes him fantasize about slowly, very slowly unbuttoning that shirt, taking off that tie, discovering the smooth chest underneath. And secondly, Marc kind of asked Dani already why he is here and is still waiting for the reply. So he stays there and stares, dirty images in his head and his leathers suddenly feeling even tighter than before.

”You know, after the last races,” Dani stops midsentence, his voice barely audible and Marc swallows, feeling nervousness raising in his veins. “When you were in my room.” 

Finally, Dani lifts his head, their eyes meeting and Marc is surprised that the older rider looks somehow… not only nervous but also scared. Biting his lip, he nods, hands holding on tightly to the edge of his chair, knuckles white.

”Okay,” Dani continues, “I kind of felt you wanted-“ Dani stops, looks back down. _I wanted what? To kiss you? Hell yeah. And more._ Marc wants to growl with frustration once more but then Dani’s eyes meet his again and the other continues. “I think you wanted to kiss me, you know?” 

Marc nods, blood rushing in his head and heart threatening to explode.

”Did you?” Another nod and Marc sees a flicker of surprise, but pleasant surprise, in Dani’s eyes. “Hm. Because you know… I kind of want that, too.”

_Maybe it’s a dream and none of this happened and I’ll wake up and the races won’t even have started? Or Jack Miller jumps out of the next closet and yells ‘Gotcha’. It can’t be real, that much I’m sure of._

”Marc?” He nods quickly, eyes fixed on Dani, trying to read the inscrutable face. “It’s not just because you pity me, right?”

He just coughs, the words sounding so ridiculous when kissing Dani has been the center of his dreams for so many months now.

”Okay.” He watches Dani nod, but it seems to be that he’s nodding to himself, hands running through his hair, making him look beautifully ruffled and Marc almost licks his lips at the sight. 

Next thing he knows, Dani is getting up and for a split-second, he expects him to just leave and his heart drops to the floor, his body shuddering and going completely cold. Until he notices that Dani isn’t going anywhere, instead, just stays there next to the chair, apparently taking a deep breath and then he’s coming towards him, closer, always closer and before Marc’s mind has a chance to process anything, Dani is sitting on his lap, straddling his laps, hands in his hair. Marc cannot think, cannot breathe, cannot speak. Only stare. At Dani and Dani’s mouth, so close in front of his face, so tempting.

”Sorry I didn’t do this earlier, but I had to be sure you weren’t just comforting me.” And with these words, possibly the sweetest the young world champion has ever heard, Marc feels Dani’s lips against his own and the world is back in a state of butterflies and fireworks.


	4. Don't think you know...

_….how far I’m gonna go_

Dani’s lips are surprisingly soft against his and Marc feels lost in the moment, finally holding on to the one thing he’s been craving for, feeling like the most delicious dessert, the best reward of the season. Against his cheeks, he feels the hint of evening stubble, rasping slightly and Dani’s hands are clinging to his hair. For the first seconds, Marc had been scared, had expected the other to pull away any second, bursting into another fit of laughter, just the way it’s happened before. But now, Dani holding on to his head, Dani’s lips the first to part and Dani’s tongue the one who initiates the battle between their mouths, he feels pretty certain that the older rider actually wants _this_ , whatever it is and however much it means. Even if he can only have him for this one kiss and will most likely have his heart broken afterwards, Marc still wants this badly, craves this so much that it hurts. With his eyes closed tightly, he leans into the kiss and he tries to hold back, but a small moan escapes from his mouth, into their kiss and his hands reach for the back of Dani’s blazer, clenching tightly in the fabric, searching something to hold on to, something that reminds him this is actually real.

It’s been too good to be true, he should have known, because suddenly, Dani pulls his head away. At least, there’s no laughter. Marc blinks his eyes open hesitantly – finding a breath-taking sight in front of him; Dani staring at him with dilated eyes, lips swollen, hair messy and cheeks red, sounds of both of them panting filling the room with a matching soundtrack. And to his surprise, Dani is holding his gaze and Dani’s fingers stay tightly clutching in his hair. _It’s not over?_ Marc raises an eyebrow, coherent thoughts or words hard to find.

”I…” Dani starts and stops right away, looking slightly helpless now, apparently as lost for words as Marc. “Wow.”

_Wow is a pretty accurate description, actually._ Marc breathes heavily and stares into the black, shiny drops that are Dani’s eyes, waiting for the other to show him where the line is tonight and almost coming in his pants when Dani licks his lips teasingly and then starts shoving Marc’s leathers from his shoulders.

”You’ve got to be hot in those.” Dani whispers, slowly sliding from Marc’s lap and he is holding up a hand for Marc to take in order to be pulled up, which the younger rider gladly accepts. He’s in a state of blissful disbelief to be standing there, Dani Pedrosa in a gorgeous suit fiddling with his leathers and slowly stripping his upper body from all clothes, fingers tracing his skin and his scars. It’s causing him gooseflesh and there aren’t just shivers running down his spine, his entire body is shuddering under the soft caresses. Dani looks determined and actually, he acts pretty determinedly, too, making quick work of Marc’s clothes and shedding his own blazer carelessly on the floor, before he drops down to his knees, causing Marc’s legs to tremble. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ But it’s really happening. Dani, skillfully and without any hesitation, shoves his clothes down the last inches needed to free Marc’s half-hard cock and presses a kiss to his tip that almost makes the young rider pass out on the floor from the immense pleasure and desire it’s causing him at the same time. His hands steady his body by holding on to Dani’s hair tightly and he growls when Dani’s tongue licks a line along his length before the smaller rider smiles up at him dirtily, looking gorgeous while he does so. Under Marc’s still surprised eyes, Dani’s lips are just about to reach his cock again, when there’s another banging against the door of the motorhome.

”Marc, seriously. We have to leave in fifteen minutes. What are you still doing in there?”

With Roser’s impatient voice ringing in their ears, they stand motionless in front of the table; their eyes widened in shock, brains blank, cheeks crimson and jaws dropped. _Shit._


	5. 'Cos I get what I want

”Sorry. I fell asleep. I’ll hurry and meet you in a few.”

Marc is the first to get a grip of thinking again.

”You’re unbelievable. And now hurry and let me in, I’m freezing.”

Arousal is not a matter anymore, though the view of Dani, slightly ruffled now, suit already a bit crumpled, could probably get him back to where they were in a second and Marc bites down on his lip, hand running through his hair.

”Listen, I’m sorry. I guess this is bad timing.” He swallows and hurriedly moves up his leathers a bit again. “Just… maybe hide in the bathroom, I promise she won’t follow me in there and then later you can leave with the spare key once the air is clear?” Marc presses the key chain he found by hastily rummaging through a drawer in Dani’s hands and sees the small rider hurry towards the bathroom, cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink.

His mother waits for him on the couch and he gets ready, trying to ignore the fact that Dani is sitting on a small chair in his bathroom and, though still blushing adorably, undeniably staring at him while he does so. _Shit. So close. Why can’t we just have a night off for the end of the season. Stupid Gala. Dammit. That would have been the one chance you get for something like that. I don’t suppose that’s going to be on offer anytime soon again._ He doesn’t look happy, he probably looks pretty annoyed for a proud world champion or an even prouder brother of a world champion and it’s not fair towards Alex to let this spoil his mood, so he tries to straighten himself, putting on his biggest smile after he pressed a brief kiss to a seemingly paralyzed Pedrosa-head and joins his mother, who hurries him out to the car, incessantly complaining about his lack of punctuality.

Over the course of the night, his mood lightens up. Obviously, Alex having a title now as well deserves some serious celebration. The ridiculous amount of champagne does its own share to help. And he’s positively drunk and giddy and enthusiastic once they’ve made it to the nightclub, so that he ends up laughing, dancing and cheering with Alex and their teams. Nevertheless, there’s more than one instant, at the gala and the party afterwards, where his eyes meet Dani’s and he could swear that his own wistfulness is returned by the smaller rider at equal measure. Maybe he should have invited him to come over after the celebration, but then he doubts Dani would have the courage to do that twice in one night. Luckily, his brother and the constant stream of alcohol do a fine job distracting him and he’s soon off to sing a karaoke duet with Santi and he ends up enjoying himself even too much, swaying and slurring on his – somewhat forced – way back to the taxi, Santi having decided for him that it was about time to go home.

Back in his motorhome, he throws away the tie and blazer before he falls flat onto the mattress with his back. A bad decision, as the world immediately starts spinning inconveniently. He is still torn between inescapable fatigue and trying to make it to the bathroom and he has no idea how long he’s been contemplating about it, when there’s a sudden sound at the door, rustling, some thuds, bumping, a key turning. And besides his parents, who should be safely sleeping in their hotel, he can only think of one person who has a key and the thought makes him sit upright, instantly close to being sober. 

”Dani!” Marc is frozen to the bed, hoping he doesn’t look as bad as he feels, staring at the small rider who is now standing across from him.

 _God, he looks gorgeous._ Marc stares, too far gone to hide it, loving the way Dani looks with his flushed cheeks, the sheen of sweat covering his face and the messy hair, partly standing up and partly clinging to his forehead in damp streaks. And he’s only in shirt and pants, the rest is somehow gone already. And his shirt isn’t fully buttoned anymore and the bit of bronze chest he gets a glimpse at almost makes Marc growl.

”Hey,” the smaller rider smiles shyly, hesitantly, not moving any closer. “I was kind of hoping we could-“ A cough, an audible gulp – he’s nervous and Marc finds it adorable. “we could pick up where we left earlier.”

If he wasn’t still heavily intoxicated, Marc would probably die from nervousness. Now, with mostly champagne-bravado, he manages to stay reasonably calm, only the rapid beating of his heart somewhat giving away his state of mind and he smirks and nods towards Dani who relaxes immediately.

”Sounds like a plan.” Marc hopes that didn’t come out too slurred and he holds his hand out towards Dani. “Maybe you should join me over here then though?”

_And I want you to get it with me_


	6. You won't get no sleep tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, feedback and everything ♥   
> I think this is it for the moment, I wasn't going to do Dani/Marc in the first place but it seems I'll suffer occasional relapse ;)

Marc stares in disbelief and fascination, not entirely sure whether he’s dreaming or not, because Dani steps closer to the bed and then, right in front of him, undresses himself. And not just casually or matter-of-factly, the small rider is putting on quite a bit of a gorgeous show, opening his shirt deliberately slowly, Marc’s eyes devouring the torso underneath, sculpted as perfectly as that of a Greek statue. Dani’s fingers are on his fly, pants slowly dropping to the floor and Marc inhales sharply at the sight of the bulge in Dani’s boxers, biting his lip to suppress a needy sound that’s stuck in his throat. Stepping out of his shoes, socks and pants, Dani smiles at him, devilishly, before he crawls on the bed, coming to sit straight in front of Marc, straddling his legs, their faces almost touching and his eyes right in front of Marc’s.

”Do you like what you see?” _Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever heard your voice like that._

Marc hurries to nod, words not forming correctly right now. Instead, his fingers reach out, touching Dani’s chest softly, tracing the lines of his muscles, brushing over scars, all the while holding his breath, slightly scared to wake up any second and a jolt goes through his body, straight to his groin, when he feels Dani shudder under his touch and hears the held-back groan from the older rider’s throat. With new confidence, he lifts his head, eyes meeting Dani’s.

”You sure about this?” His heart is pounding relentlessly now and he doesn’t have words for the relief when he sees Dani nod.

Before he gets to resume his discovery of his teammate’s body, he feels Dani’s hands against his chest now, fingers unbuttoning his shirt and he’s trembling with anticipation, finding it hard not to intervene, to speed things up, his desire growing more and more urgently. When his shirt slides down and Dani’s fingers touch his pants for the first time, he cannot hold back the needy moan that spills from his lips. His cheeks probably turn bright red with embarrassment, but he cannot focus on that very long because Dani just keeps pulling on his pants, hand pressing against his cock through the layers of fabric and Marc has to lift himself slightly, finally allowing Dani to get the clothes out of the way. And he’s fully naked, on his bed, with his teammate sitting between his spread legs and it’s making him so desperate.

”So, getting back to where we were interrupted…” Dani smirks dirtily, something Marc hasn’t seen on him before and he wonders if it’s alcohol or adrenaline or where else the change in Dani’s behavior comes from, watching the smaller man wriggle out of his boxers.

Then, the world goes blank because Dani almost literally attacks him, their mouths crashing violently, taste of blood in their kiss and Marc’s hands are clutching to Dani’s hair while Dani’s fingers are digging into his shoulders and they’re both growling into the kiss when the older rider repositions himself slightly, their cocks rubbing against each other skin on skin. _This is even better than I hoped it would be._

It gets even better when after a while of messy kissing, Dani pulls away, their eyes looking and Marc blown away by the spark of lust in Dani’s black eyes and Dani pins him down to the mattress, mouth wandering down his body, tongue mapping every inch of his torso. Marc’s hips buck up wantonly as soon as Dani’s teeth are grazing over his nipples and he’s moaning loudly under Dani’s moves. The older rider seems to know exactly what he’s doing and Marc would wonder about that if he wasn’t totally wasted and high on adrenaline, only craving more. His wish is granted, because Dani’s lips continue their way down until they’ve made it to his cock, some swears falling from the younger rider’s mouth when they close around his tip. And Dani definitely knows what he’s doing, swallowing him down whole, moving expertly, fingers caressing Marc’s balls. The world champion quickly turns into a needy mess, only gasping, swearing and wailing, his hands anchored in Dani’s hair. 

”Close. Dani, fuck, so close.” Marc presses the warning out desperately, whole body trembling already, pressure of the inevitable palpable in every cell.

Dani doesn’t stop though and he cannot hold back any longer, coming into his teammates mouth with another swear, gasping helplessly and hoping that Dani had heard his warning and really wanted that to happen. There’s no doubt about the older rider’s intentions as soon as he looks up to him now though, lips swollen, tongue licking a drop of come from the corner of his mouth leisurely, evil grin on his face and eyes still black with lust. It’s breathtaking, prompting Marc to cup his teammates face, pulling him up for a kiss, tasting traces of himself on the other man and wincing into the kiss when Dani rubs over his spent cock, settling himself on top of him.

”Fuck me.” Marc reaches for the nightstand already, eyes locked with Dani’s, marveling the way the older man’s pupils widen at the words.

”Seriously?”

Tossing a foil wrapper and a small tube on the duvet, Marc stares straight into Dani’s eyes, nodding determinedly. _Hell yeah, I’m sure._

Marc doesn’t have too much experience with _this_. He’s tried, yes, but only a few times and it hadn’t been overly enjoyable. With Dani, everything is so much better, not even comparable to what he’s known. It truly seems that the small rider knows exactly what he’s doing when he’s rolled Marc to his stomach, extra pillow under his crotch and now, he’s kissing a line down his spine, while his finger’s gently stroke Marc’s sides, the younger rider shivering helplessly. The lube feels cool in his cleft and he shudders briefly, hearing Dani make soothing sounds immediately. And Dani’s fingers know what they’re doing then, pressing into Marc slower, more gentle than he’d experienced it before, only moving once he’s fully comfortable. For a split-second, he wonders how Dani does this, how he can even hold back himself for so long, after all, he’d been hard when they both undressed a felt eternity ago already. _Must be painful._ Then, Marc’s ability to think is cut off by Dani’s fingers finding his prostate and he’s again reduced to swearing, needy bundle, squirming in Dani’s hold. The older rider thrusts into him with curled fingers until Marc is only gasping and bucking his hips, desperate for more now and when Dani buries himself with a single thrust, he had prepared Marc so well that it barely burns anymore. He’s moving his hips to meet Dani’s thrusts, loving the friction his cock gets against the pillow under him and loving the safe feeling of Dani’s body flush against his back, hot breath scorching his neck and he adores the growls and swears that come from the older man’s lips now. He’s so lost in everything, so consumed with need and want and lust, that he comes over Dani’s hand almost the second the other touches his cock between the sheets and pillows and it’s then that he hears his own name, falling loudly from Dani’s lips and the older rider collapses on top of him after a few lazy last thrusts, each making Marc wince slightly.

He’s too exhausted, too drained now and barely notices Dani pulling out, cleaning them, or getting the used sheets and pillow away and grabbing a fresh duvet. Marc’s world is under a hazy cloud of perfection and feels as complete as it never has before, everything heavy as lead now. Behind his back, he feels Dani shuffle closer against him, an arm draped around his side.

”You’re staying, right?”

”If it’s okay with you, yeah.”

Marc doesn’t reply, he just takes a firm hold of Dani’s wrist, making his desire absolutely clear and drifting away already, the first rays of morning sun just making their way through the windows of the motorhome. _Well, that’s the best reason for not getting any sleep at night I could think of._

_Tell me baby_   
_Are you coming with me_

**Author's Note:**

> Song by The Faders


End file.
